Me voy con Erza
by valqiria8
Summary: Mi primer Fic! One-Shot! "-Meredy… me voy con Erza –fue lo último que Jellal dijo antes de que su cuerpo sucumbiera ante las heridas y la abundante pérdida de sangre."


_Hola a todos... bien pues este es mi primer fic, jamas habia escrito nada que alguien mas pudiera leer, asi que estoy algo nerviosa... Les juro que inicialmente iba a ser un Jerza con todas las de la ley. Pero no me llegaban ideas y me deprimí, y empecé a escuchar "A little piece of heaven" y pues, esto fue lo que salió. (sonrojo)_

_Saludos!_

.

.

.

.

.

Se miró las manos, las tenía completamente manchadas, al igual que su ropa.

"Maldita sea" pensó, "esto no debió terminar así".

Se levantó dirigiéndose al baño, mientras seguía maldiciendo entre dientes. Iba a ser toda una hazaña dejar esa habitación impecable. Pero no podía perder tiempo. Debía empezar cuanto antes. Ella pronto la encontraría. Si, debía concentrarse.

"Empezare con el cuerpo" se dijo, mientras abría el closet y, de una maleta, comenzaba a sacar algunas herramientas.

Empezó cubriendo la cama con plástico, y sobre este una sábana oscura. Levantó el cuerpo, ahora le parecía muy pesado. No, no era eso, sino que estaba agotada por todo el forcejeo.

"Maldita sea" repitió otra vez. "Definitivamente esto no debió terminar así".

...

Momentos antes…

.

Jellal despertó con el primer pitido de la alarma, tal como lo hacía siempre, recordando su sueño, siempre el mismo sueño. Su subconsciente no dejaba de atormentarle ni siquiera cuando dormía. Había soñado nuevamente con ella, sonrió un momento mientras se tallaba los ojos. Amaba soñar con ella, al menos durante unas horas era realmente feliz.

"Erza" –pensó con una sonrisa.

La había perdido hacía ya siete años, ahora él tenía 31, casi 32. Como maldecía ese nefasto día. Ya hacía tres meses que se habían graduado. Él consiguió trabajo casi inmediatamente, ella: solo quería vivir para él. Planearon casarse ese mismo verano; de hecho ella deseaba casarse desde antes de entrar a la universidad y él también. La amaba con locura, pero no podía darse el lujo de ser impulsivo. Debían estudiar primero, prepararse… él debía ser un hombre para ella. Un hombre con un buen trabajo. No había la necesidad de tener prisa, estaban juntos y sabían que eran el uno para el otro; lo sabían desde niños.

Cuando el por fin logró el empleo deseado, que les permitiría darse la vida que merecían; cuando él por fin podría darle a ella todos los lujos y comodidades que tanto deseaba brindarle, el destino les jugó sucio y decidió separarlos:

El viaje que ella haría, que solamente los alejaría un par de semanas, se convirtieron en años de tortuoso sufrimiento. Si Erza solamente se relajaría dos semanas con sus amigos de toda la vida, disfrutaría de unas vacaciones que la prepararían antes de la boda. Jellal había deseado con todas sus fuerzas ir con ella, disfrutar el tiempo también con sus amigos, pero tenía un trabajo ahora y no le permitirían vacacionar hasta los siguientes seis meses.

Todavía recordaba ese día con claridad, cada escena, cada instante, cada minuto de ese fatídico día.

Les había acompañado al aeropuerto, el vuelo salía a las 7:30, por lo que él tenía tiempo de verlos despegar antes de entrar al trabajo. Abrazó cariñosamente a Erza y la besó en la frente, para después besarla con dulzura en la boca, ella se colgó de su cuello, mientras profundizaba más el beso. Le susurró al oído que lo extrañaría cada minuto de cada día que pasara sin él. Él, sin dejar de tomarla por la cintura, le respondió: "No pienses en mí, yo quiero que te diviertas, disfruta tus últimos días como señorita Scarlet, que ya muero de ganas que seas mi señora Fernandes".

Sus amigos la apresuraron, ya debían de abordar. Ella le besó nuevamente: "Te amo". Dio la vuelta y se encaminó con los demás, sin embargo Jellal no había soltado su mano cuando se alejó. Con pasión la atrajo nuevamente y la besó despacio…

Ese fue el último contacto que tuvo con ella.

Lo siguiente que supo, lo supo mediante la radio: Un avión se desplomó al mar, treinta minutos después de su despegue, dieron los detalles del vuelo, él casi choca en el auto al darse cuenta de que ese era el mismo vuelo de Erza… el mismo vuelo de sus amigos.

Frenó con violencia, ignorando las maldiciones de los otros conductores que tuvieron que hacer maniobras para evitar el impacto, y las ignoró de nuevo cuando dio reversa bruscamente, para dirigirse al aeropuerto.

Fue inútil, nadie supo darle razones, había sido una falla en los tableros tal vez; no lo sabrían con certeza hasta recuperar la caja negra. Se realizaron intensas búsquedas para recuperar los cuerpos, era un vuelo comercial, así que los pasajeros fueron bastantes. Podía haber sido el mundo entero, pensaba él, solo a ella la quería de vuelta.

Jamás la encontraron… ni a ella ni a otros 60 pasajeros, entre ellos todos sus amigos.

Sin embargo, él la esperó; la esperó pacientemente durante cinco largos años. La idea de que no la hubieran encontrado le daba esperanza, y gracias a esa esperanza fue que pudo mantenerse vivo, en un mundo sin sus amigos, y sin su Erza. Logro resistir cada día de manera mecánica, trabajo-casa-sueño.

El sueño era el que esperaba con ansias, dentro de el creaba un universo alterno, donde ella era la mujer que dormía a su lado.

Y sin embargo, al final cedió.

Una mujer, quien era su compañera de trabajo y que había estado a su lado, tratando de consolarlo y apoyarlo durante todos esos años de angustia. Siempre buscando su compañía.

"No me daré por vencida" –le decía.

"Jellal, no puedes vivir siempre en la soledad, necesitas a alguien a tu lado."

"Ya es hora de que la dejes ir, y sigas adelante"

Esa mujer le había apoyado desde un principio, mas Jellal jamás habría podido fijarse en ella. Ni en ella ni en ninguna otra.

Esto le hervía la sangre a Urtear, estaba segura de que era bella como pocas, e inteligente.

Sí, había cometido errores en su pasado, el más grave vivía con ella: una hija producto de una relación destructiva hacia diez años. Pero había cambiado, ya no era la misma obsesiva y chantajista que fue una vez, la misma que había asesinado a sangre fría a la amante del padre de su hija, y después a éste. Tal vez no había expiado sus culpas, después de todo, Zeref, su primer esposo, tenía muchos enemigos, más que nada debido a su adicción a las apuestas. Así que cuando apareció degollado en una sucia habitación de hotel, con múltiples puñaladas y el miembro desgajado, nadie fue capaz de sospechar de ella. Ni siquiera cuando, anteriormente, apareció el cuerpo de una prostituta, igualmente apuñalado hasta la muerte, y aparentemente violado, tampoco pensaron en ella. Urtear simplemente continuo con su vida, se arrepentía, de eso estaba segura. Por eso ahora enderezaría el camino, para ella, y para su hija.

Jellal era el hombre que necesitaba, honesto, responsable, guapo a más no poder. Tenía una cicatriz por el ojo derecho, que le daba un aire aún más galán y sus rebeldes cabellos azules. Sí, él debía ser el hombre para ella. Pero al conocer su historia lo maldijo dentro de sí. Maldijo a Erza, mujer a la que nunca había conocido, pero que odiaba con toda el alma: Estaba muerta y aun así no dejaba de ser amada con locura por Jellal; la fidelidad que este le guardaba la enfermaba. ¿Por qué no la amaba así a ella?

Se alegraba de que estuviera muerta, ya que, de no ser así, habría sido capaz de matarla con sus propias manos. Solo por tener el amor de "su" hombre.

Sin embargo, ahora ella era diferente, había cambiado. Y por eso estaba decidida a ganarse el amor de Jellal. Había sido paciente todos estos años. Y finalmente, cinco años después de repetidas insinuaciones y cenas con él, había logrado que éste aceptara estar con ella.

"No me casaré contigo Urtear –le dijo. Pero sé que tienes razón. No podemos permitir que la soledad nos devore. A fin de cuentas, tú y yo no somos diferentes. Perdiste trágicamente a tu esposo, así como yo perdí a Erza. Supongo que a fin de cuentas nos merecemos mutuamente. Cuidaré de ti y de Meredy. No nos podemos dejar consumir por la oscuridad.

Había sonreído tristemente, ella trató de besarlo, pero él movió el rostro, de modo que el beso fue en la mejilla.

No importa, se dijo ella con alegría, ya me iré ganando tu corazón Jellal, y partiré en trocitos tus recuerdos de "esa".

Ambos vivieron bajo el mismo techo, pero no en la misma cama. Jellal fue muy estricto y pacifico al dejar claro que no la deseaba de esa forma, quería a Urtear, en cierto modo, se preocupaba por ella, aún más por Meredy, de eso no había duda. Pero como mujer, simplemente no podía pensarla de esa forma. Le fastidiaba como ella, casi todas las noches, traba de buscar "su cariño".

Y él siempre ponía la misma excusa: "aun no estoy preparado, perdona."

Y la excusa le había logrado funcionar durante casi dos años, hasta que ella, cansada de sus rechazos, le amenazó con dejarle. En realidad esto no le pesaba tanto, muchas veces se reclamaba su propia debilidad y se arrepentía de haberla aceptado. Pero ahora, dos años después, se había encariñado enormemente con Meredy, él mismo le había enseñado a leer y escribir, le compró su primera bicicleta y le enseñó a usarla, ahora mismo la estaba enseñando a nadar; ella solo era una niña, no podía comprender nada, y sin embargo, había aprendido a decirle "papá". No, no podía separarse ahora de Urtear, no podía hacerle eso a Meredy.

Así que aceptó compartir su habitación con ella y con más gravedad aun, a compartir su cama.

Esa misma noche ella se puso un conjunto de lencería y se le insinuó como tantas otras veces, tratando de besarlo, tratando de acariciarlo y él rechazó cortésmente, como tantas otras veces, las proposiciones de ella. Podía ver la frustración a través de sus ojos, quizás también la ira. Lo lamentaba de veras, pero simplemente no podía corresponderle, su cuerpo no respondía ante la presencia de ella, no había respondido ante la presencia de ninguna otra. Solo ante la de Erza, su Erza. Y entonces se dio cuenta, él ya estaba muerto desde hacía siete años, cuando le dijeron que ella ya no regresaría. Que ella ya no existía más, se dio cuenta entonces que desde el mismo momento en que escuchó la noticia por la radio, su espíritu había abandonado su cuerpo, y sólo regresaba a él por las noches, cuando dormía, para traerle a su amada en sueños…

Entonces, ¿por qué lloraba ahora que su cuerpo se estaba yendo también de este mundo?

No lograba entender del todo lo que estaba sucediendo. Urtear se había levantado de la cama, había salido de la habitación, estaba molesta, él lo sabía. Muy dentro de sí era consciente de que ella al final terminaría hartándose. Lo lamentaba, si, pero ¿qué más podía ofrecerle? Trataba de ser un amigo para ella y por Dios que estaba siendo un padre para su hija; entonces, ¿por qué no le bastaba con eso? Si, era consciente de que ella se enfurecía silenciosamente todas las noches que lo buscaba y él gentilmente la hacía a un lado. De lo que jamás pudo ser consciente, fue de que al despertar esa mañana, justo después de que sonara el primer pitido de la alarma y él despertara, tallándose los ojos para aclararse la vista, ella estaría al pie de la puerta empuñando un enorme cuchillo de cocina.

La miró sorprendido y por un momento enmudeció, la mirada de ella parecía perdida, su sonrisa se encorvaba de modo siniestro y sus ojos se entornaron con malicia cuando se dio cuenta de que él había despertado con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Soñaste con ella ¿verdad? –preguntó mientras giraba la punta del cuchillo entre sus dedos-. Siempre sueñas con ella, es el único momento en el que sonries de verdad, cuando te despiertas, después de haber soñado con ella.

Jellal se levantó lentamente de la cama, mantenía las manos en alto, con precaución, el color le había bajado del rostro. Solo podía pensar en Meredy, "Dios, que esté bien", se repetía mentalmente.

-¡¿Por qué sigues pensando en ella?!

El grito desasosegado de Urtear lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Ur –suplicó-. Por el amor de Dios, baja ese cuchillo, hablemos, no tengo idea de lo que estás pasando, por favor, hablemos.

-He dicho miles de veces que no me llames Ur –espetó con violencia-. Así se llamaba la loca que me parió y me abandono a mi suerte.

Su voz era agria y amenazante.

-¿Cómo puedes decir que no sabes lo que estoy pasando? –continuó-. Cuando tú eres lo único que ha pasado durante los últimos siete años. Jellal, ¡yo te he amado por siete malditos años! Te he esperado, he sido paciente, he sido ¡buena! –puso énfasis en la última palabra-. Te he apoyado, he puesto todo de mi parte para que olvides a esa maldita muerta.

Jellal trago saliva, que debía hacer, Urtear estaba alterada, más que alterada, le apuntaba con un jodido cuchillo carnicero, y él no podía dejar de preocuparse por Meredy, temía que los gritos de su madre la despertaran y quisiera entrar a la habitación, mientras su trastornada madre estaba de pie en la puerta, amenazándolo.

No pudo evitar pensar también en Erza. Oh Erza, su vida se fue al carajo el mismo instante en que la vio cruzar el pasillo para abordar el avión. Su sonrisa, jamás iba olvidar su hermosa sonrisa, como su reluciente cabello rojo le cubrió parte del rostro al voltear para despedirlo con un ademan de la mano. Y él sonrió igualmente, como estaba sonriendo en estos mismos momentos al recordarla.

-¡Maldita! –gritó Urtear mientras le atravesaba con el cuchillo-. ¡Deja de pensar en ella! La odio, la odio… a veces desearía que siguiera con vida, así podría matarla yo misma.

Le clavó el cuchillo una y otra vez, sin piedad, lloraba mientras lo hacía, porque de verdad amaba a ese hombre. Dejo de apuñalarlo solo cuando vio que él también lloraba. Entonces sonrió, por fin lloraba a causa de ella. Se rió y lo abrazó con fuerza. ¿Había logrado quererla tanto que ahora era el motivo de su sufrimiento?

-Meredy… me voy con Erza –fue lo último que Jellal dijo antes de que su cuerpo sucumbiera ante las heridas y la abundante pérdida de sangre.

Urtear no pudo soportarlo. "Meredy" incluso ella había entrado en el corazón de ese maldito. Levantó nuevamente el cuchillo, sacándolo con fuerza de una de las costillas de Jellal.

Se miró las manos, las tenía completamente manchadas, al igual que su ropa.

"Maldita sea" pensó, "esto no debió terminar así".

Se levantó y se dirigió al baño, mientras seguía maldiciendo entre dientes. Iba a ser toda una hazaña dejar esa habitación impecable. Pero no podía perder tiempo. Debía empezar cuanto antes. Ella pronto la encontraría. Si, debía concentrarse.

"Empezare con el cuerpo" se dijo, mientras abría el closet y, de una maleta, comenzaba a sacar algunas herramientas.

Empezó cubriendo la cama con plástico, y sobre este una sábana negra. Levanto el cuerpo, ahora le parecía muy pesado. No, no era eso, sino que estaba agotada por todo el forcejeo.

"Maldita sea" repitió otra vez. "Definitivamente esto no debió terminar así".

.

.

.

.

.

_Si llegaron hasta acá, les doy las gracias por leer, y pues ya que es mi primera vez, por favor sean gentiles conmigo. (sonrojo aun mayor!)_

_:)_


End file.
